4U
by Nao-shi Arisu Caelum
Summary: Hinata, mahasisiwi biasa yang sering di hukum oleh dosen walinya Sasuke yang masih muda, tampan dan juga lajang namun sudah memiliki tugas dalam menjaga dan memelihara seorang anak.
1. Chapter 1

**4U**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-san**

**Oke minna, kembali lagi dengan saya si author penuh miss typo.**

**Sebenarnya saya ini ga bermaksud untuk menjadi seorang penulis fanfic, hanya saja saya bisa gila kalau sesuatu yang ada dalam otak saya ini tidak di keluarkan. Jadi mohon maklum kalau saya payah dalam hal menulis, karena saya cuman bertujuan untuk men-share pada kalian semua tentang apa yang saya pikirkan.**

**Saya ini hobi berimajinasi, tapi imajinasi saya pasti yang ga akan mungkin.**

**Ya contoh, saya kawin ama Sasuke gituh.. ga mungkin kan?**

**Berhubung kenapa saya selalu membuat fic yang bertemakan pernikahan.**

**Itu karena.. SAYA KEBELET KAWIN!**

**Lol, engga denk..saya cuma suka aja ama fic pernikahan..soalnya saya ini suka bikin fic yang genrenya romance, pasti ada kissu-kissunya jadi ga enak kalo ga di bikin pasutri..**

**Hmm.. tapi saya juga sempat berpikir, apa saya bikin fic humor aja gitu ya?**

**Contoh Sasuke jadi Ustad or jadi tukang bakso, ato juragan kambing ?**

**Sempet kepikiran bikin fic kayak gitu…**

**Ya sutralah daripada banyak cincong, mangga di baca neng-neng geulis dan mungkin kalau ada ya akang-akang kasep.**

**Ya kitu weh lah pokona mah, lieur urang.. (ya gitulah pokoknya, pusing saya)**

* * *

><p>Hinata's POV<p>

Namaku, Hyuuga Hinata.

Saat ini umurku 20 tahun, dan aku ini seorang mahasiswi Fakultas Ekonomi, jurusan Bisnis Manajemen.

Aku tinggal sendiri di sebuah apartemen sederhana, tidak murah dan tidak mahal juga.

Aku ini 3 bersaudara. Kakak laki-lakiku bernama Hyuuga Neji yang usianya terpaut 8 tahun lebih tua dariku dan adik perempuan Hyuuga Hanabi yang saat ini masih duduk di bangku kelas XII SMA.

Kenapa aku hidup sendiri disini? Itu karena kampusku jauh dari rumahku. Rumahku di Sendai dan kampusku berada di kota Osaka.

Oh ya, Orang tuaku sudah meninggal. Mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat 3 tahun yang lalu. Jadi saat ini yang menanggung beban keluarga adalah Kak Neji.

Saat ini dia bekerja menggantikan posisi ayah di perusahaannya, padahal Kak neji itu lulusan kedokteran, tapi karena dia pintar, dia bisa melakukannya.

Sudah cukup deh basa-basinya ya? Aku sedang terburu-buru. Aku telat! Apalagi aku telat dalam mata kuliah yang aku benci dan dosen yang aku benci juga. Bisa mampus aku nanti! Huh! Kenapa aku bisa kesiangan!

End POV

Hinata, menggoes sepeda ungunya dengan sangat kencang. Anginnya yang berhembus kencang akibat laju sepedanya sukses membuat rambut hitam kebiruan panjangnya berantakan.

Tapi Hinata tidak perduli dengan penampilannya saat ini. Yang ia pikirkan adalah apa alasan keterlambatannya dalam kuliahnya hari ini. Apalagi dosen mata kuliahnya kali ini adalah dosen yang mampu membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri walau hanya dengan tatapannya.

Sesampainya di kampus, Hinata segera memarkirkan sepedanya dan segera berlari menuju kelasnya. Banyak mahasiswa yang melihat keadaanya yang saat ini berantakan.

Rambut yang kusut, baju yang kusut pula karena ia tak sempat memilih baju yang rapih sehingga ia memakai baju yang kemarin ia pakai. Sepatu yang dipasang terbalik pun tidak lupa ia pasang di kedua kakinya.

Secepat mungkin Hinata berlari sambil melihat jam di tangan kirinya. Jam 09.05, artinya Hinata sudah telat 5 menit. Walau hanya 5 menit ia terlambat, dosen yang sekaligus menjadi dosen walinya itu tidak akan mentolerir segala keterlambatan walau hanya 5 menit.

Kedisiplinan adalah motto utamanya.

"Gawat, gawat!"

Hinata terus berlari hingga ia sampai di sebuah pintu paling ujung yang berwarna abu-abu. Tanpa ragu ia segera membuka pintu tersebut dengan kasar.

Napasnya tersengal-sengal sambil menatap wajah teman-teman kuliahnya yang kini menganga melihat penampilannya saat ini. Namun dengan cepat Hinata menghiraukannya dan segera menghadap sang dosen yang kini sedang menulis di papan tulisnya.

"M..maafkan saya pak!"

Sang dosenpun membalik kearah Hinata yang kini sedang menundukan wajahnya. Ia lihat gadis itu sangat berantakan. Rambut kusutnya dan sepasang sepatunya yang terbalik membuat dosen tersebut semakin kesal dengan ulah mahasiswinya.

"Kenapa baru datang jam segini?" tanya sang dosen sambil meletakan buku di atas meja dengan dibanting dan dengan suara yang dingin, namun mampu membuat para hati gadis-gadis yang mendengarnya berdebar-debar.

"S..saya.."

"Saya apa?" si dosen itu menaikan satu oktaf suaranya sambil mendekati Hinata dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dadanya.

Hinata yang menunduk pun dapat melihat sepatu fantofel hitam yang kini berada di depannya, yang berarti dosen itu saat ini sedang menatapnya dan berada di depannya.

"M..maafkan s..saya Pak. S..saya t..tela bangun." Jawab Hinata tanpa mengangkat wajahnya yang ikut-ikutan kusut seperti rambutnya.

"Telat bangun? Kamu ini sudah umur berapa? Masak masih bisa kesiangan?" bentak sang dosen sambil berkacak pinggang.

"M..maafkan saya Pak. Saya tidak bermaksud.."

"Dan lihat penampilanmu sekarang. Rambut seperti hantu, sudah begitu terbalik memasang sepatu pula! Gadis macam apa kamu?"

Hinata terbelalak ketika ia melihat kakinya kini memakai sepatu yang terbalik. Dengan sigap ia segera melepas sepatunya untuk ia pasang kembali dengan benar.

"Cukup, kamu tidak usah pakai sepatunya."

"A..apa pak?" tanya Hinata sambil menegadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah dosennya yang saat ini masih menatapnya penuh amarah.

"Jangan pakai sepatunya."

"T..tapi lantainya dingin pak. Gara-gara AC"

"Itu hukuman buat kamu karena telat dalam mata kuliah saya. Sekarang cepat taruh sepatu itu dan segera duduk kalau kamu mau ikut mata kuliah saya."

"B..baik P..pak."

Tiga orang gadis kini sedang duduk di sambil menyantap makan siangnya. Dua yang lain tertawa terbahak-bahak sedangkan yang satu memasang wajah kesal sambil menggigit rotinya yang menggantung di mulutnya.

"Hahaha! Hinata, kasihan sekali kamu!" Ino tertawa sambil memukul-mukul meja di depannya. Ia masih teringat kejadian tadi pagi dimana Hinata sahabatnya di hukum oleh dosen killer idola para gadis.

"A..apanya yang lucu?"

"Penampilanmu itu lucu Hinata. Kok bisa-bisanya rambut mirip setan begitu?" Jawab Sakura.

"Aku juga tidak tahu akan begini, lagipula… dia kok galak banget! Padahal aku hanya telat 5 menit!" jawab Hinata sambil menyeruput cappuccino kesukaannya.

"Kau itu, sudah tahu Pak Uchiha itu galak masih berani telat." Ucap Ino pada Hinata.

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia bingung kenapa dosen walinya tersebut bisa segalak itu pada mahasiswa-mahasiswinya. Hanya telat 5 menit saja ia di hukum, padahal peraturan kampus memperbolehkan mahasiswanya untuk telat paling lama 15 menit. Seharusnya dosen itu tidak memarahinya atau menghukumnya.

"K..kayaknya dia orang yang temperamental." Gumam Hinata sambil mengunyah roti goreng di mulutnya.

"Iya-yah, jangan-jangan kalau dia punya istri, istrinya akan dipukul!"

"KDRT maksunya ino?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya! eh tapi Pak Uchiha itu belum menikah kan? Jangan-jangan wanita-wanita takut padanya!" teriak Ino.

"T..tapi Pak Uchiha kan tidak pernah pukul orang. Ya sejauh ini aku belum pernah melihatnya memukul orang, apalagi perempuan. Aku sih takut dengan tatapan dinginnya, dan bentakan-bentakan dari mulutnya." Jawab Hinata sambil menyentuh dagunya seperti orang yang sedang berpikir.

"Eh, tapi kalo boleh jujur aku ini naksir sama dia loh." Ucap Sakura sambil menynggingkan senyumannya.

"Apa? Sakura kamu juga?" tanya Ino yang tidak percaya. Sepertinya Ino sama dengan Sakura.

"Iya. walau galak, dia itu tampan, tinggi, imut, dan badannya itu bagus banget!" puji Sakura sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"S..sakura..k..kau.." Hinata Sweat dropp

"Aku setuju denganmu Sakura! Walau galak dia itu perfect! Tidak heran kalau banyak gadis yang tergila-gila padanya."

"Ya ampun Ino, ternyata kau juga sama." Gumam Hinata.

"Nah, kalau kau bagaimana Hinata?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"A..aku? ah biasa saja."

"Selera Hinata memang jelek, Sakura." Ucap Ino kecewa.

"M..mana mungkin aku menyukai dosen galak yang sering menghukumku. Bukannya suka tapi malah benci tahu!"

Hinata membanting gelas cappucinonya hingga isinya loncat keluar dan mengotori meja makan di depannya.

"Tuh kan, selera Hinata jelek."

"Biar saja, sudah ya aku mau pulang. Stress lama-lama bersama kalian. Dah!"

Hinata kemudian menarik tas birunya yang berada di sampingnya dan dengan wajah kesal ia meninggalkan kedua temannya yang masih memuja-muja dosen walinya.

Malam telah tiba. Gadis Hyuuga yang baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya langsung meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Suara perutnya berbunyi menandakan kini ia tengah kelaparan.

Hinata dengan lunglai memeriksa isi lemari esnya. Berharap ia menemukan sesuatu yang bisa ia makan malam ini. Namun ia tidak menemukan barang sebijipun disana. Dirinya baru ingat, ia lupa untuk berbelanja minggu ini.

Dengan terpaksa, Hinata mengganti pakaiannya dengan celana jeans dan mantel ungu kesukaannya. Ia akan pergi ke sebuah supermarket terdekat untuk berbelanja.

Sambil menguap ia segera mengunci pintu apartemennya dan menaruh kunci itu di saku celananya.

Sesampainya di sebuah supermarket. Dengan wajah lesu ia memilih-milih bahan makanan yang akan ia beli. Namun saat ini Hinata malas memasak sehingga akhirnya ia mengambil beberapa bungkus mie instant untuk ia konsumsi seminggu kedepan.

Hinata yang terus mengambil mie instant tersebut tidak sengaja menyentuh tangan seorang pria yang sepertinya juga ingin mengambil mie instant tersebut.

Hinata kaget dan langsung membungkukkan badannya dan segera meminta maaf.

"M..maafkan saya."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Hinata merasa familiar dengan suara yang ia dengar. Ia yakin suara tersebut berasal dari pria yang memaafkannya saat ini.

Dengan pelan Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat ia melihat wajah dari pria tersebut.

"P…Pak Uchiha."

"Hyuuga, sedang apa kamu disini?"

Hinata merasa hari ini adalah hari sialnya. Wajah canggungnya ia pasang jelas di depan dosen walinya tersebut. Apalagi saat Hinata melihat dosennya kini menggendong bayi mungil berumur sekitar 5 bulan di tangan kanannya.

"S..saya b..belanja P..pak."

"Kamu belanja sendirian?"

"I..iya pak..he..he..he. buat makan malam." jawab Hinata dengan tawa yang dipaksakan.

"Makan malam sendiri?"

"I..iya pak."

"Kamu tinggal sendiri memangnya?"

"I..iya pak." Sungguh Hinata heran. Kenapa dosen killernya ini terus menanyainya.

Dosen itu lalu melihat isi troli yang di bawa Hinata yang hanya berisikan beberapa puluh mie instant di dalamnya. Dosen itu lalu menatap wajah Hinata yang keheranan dan menghela napas.

"Kamu makan mie saja?"

"I..iya pak, me..mangnya kenapa?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Banyak makan mie tidak baik untuk lambung."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, saya malas masak sekarang pak."

"Ck, dasar. Kamu ini anak gadis tapi kok gak bisa masak?"

Hinata kembali dongkol karena baru saja ia dengar dosennya ini kembali merendahkannya. Ia hendak melawan tapi ia tidak ingin membuat imagenya yang sopan menjadi hancur hanya gara-gara hal ini.

"B..bukannya saya tidak bisa pak, tapi saya sedang malas."

"Ya sudah kamu makan malam denganku saja."

"Iya pak. E..eh apa?"

"Biar aku yang bayar semuanya." Jawab dosen itu sambil memindahkan isi troli hinata kedalam trolinya.

"Eh, maaf tapi bisa kamu gendong dia sebentar?" Dosen Uchiha itu lalu menyerahkan bayinya kepada Hinata dan dengan cepat Hinata segera menerimanya.

Hinata menatap bayi yang ia gendong. Ia lihat mata bayi laki-laki tersebut.

"Pak Uchiha kan belum menikah, kok bisa dia punya anak? Apalagi anak ini tidak mirip dengannya. Jangan-jangan dia mirip ibunya. Hah! Jangan-jangan dia melakukan sex diluar nikah! Ya ampun bapak! Anda ini dosen tapi berbuat hal seperti itu! Ya ampun!"

Uchiha itu lalu mendorong trolinya yang berisikan barang miliknya dan barang milik Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata yang menggendong bayi tersebut mengikutinya dari belakang sambil menatap tajam sosok di depannya.

Setelah sampai di kasir, Uchiha segera mengeluarkan barang-barang dari isi trolinya. Hinata bisa melihat, dosennya itu membeli beberapa popok bayi dan beberapa box susu bubuk untuk bayi. Hinata berpikir, bayi ini tidak memiliki ibu, karena sepertinya bayi ini di berikan susu bubuk, bukan Asi.

Saat Uchiha itu hendak membayar belanjaannya dan belanjaan Hinata. Bayi mungil yang kini digendong Hinata melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah Uchiha itu. Hinata berpikir sepertinya bayi ini ingin digendong oleh dosennya.

"Ada apa Ryuu-chan? Mau digendong sama papah ya?" tanya Uchiha itu sambil tersenyum lembut dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya kepada sang bayi.

Hinata yang kaget melihat dosennya tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya, langsung memberikan bayi yang bernama Ryuu itu kepelukan dosen walinya.

"Benar, berarti dugaanku benar! Dia belum menikah tapi sudah punya anak!"

Sesudah membayar belanjaannya , pria Uchiha itu pun menyuruh Hinata untuk membawakan barang belanjaaannya, karena saat ini ia tengah menggendong bayinya.

Hinata yang kebingungan hanya bisa menuruti dosennya tersebut dan mengikutinya hingga kesebuah tempat parkir.

"Hyuuga, tolong kau masukan di bagasi."

"I..iya."

Setelah Hinata menaruh barang-barang tersebut di dalam bagasi mobil. Pria Uchiha tersebut menyerahkan Ryuu untuk ia gendong kembali. Hinata yang kembali heran menerima bayi itu dan menggendongnya.

Dosen itu tersenyum lembut di depan Hinata, membuat jantung gadis 20 tahun itu berdegup kencang, dan ia bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang panas di wajahnya.

Kini Hinata akui, dosen mudanya tersebut memang tampan.

"Tolong gendong dia ya? Aku kan menyetir."

"B..baik Pak."

….

….

….

Saat ini mata Hinata tertuju pada sebuah makanan yang sudah siap tersaji di depan matanya. Dia tidak menyangka, dosen galak yang selama ini ia kesali bisa membuat makanan yang terlihat luar biasa enaknya.

Hinata menahan air liurnya yang hampir menetes keluar dari mulutnya. Maklum saja, sudah lama ia tidak pernah makan-makanan seperti itu.

"Bapak hebat sekali! Saya jadi merasa tidak enak."

"Jangan panggil bapak."

"T..tapi bapak kan dosen saya."

"Tapi sekarang kan kita tidak sedang di kampus. Panggil saja aku Sasuke."

"B..baiklah S..sa..sasuke-kun"

Sasuke tersenyum menatap wajah Hinata yang dengan polosnya memanggil wajahnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa senang gadis itu memanggil nama kecilnya.

"Silahkan dimakan." Ucap Sasuke.

"A..anu, sebelum saya makan ada beberapa hal yang ingin saya tanyakan."

"Iya?"

"Kenapa bapak..eh maaf S..sasuke-kun tidak memarahi saya?"

"Memarahi? Memangnya kamu salah apa?"

"Ya…biasanya Sasuke-kun selalu menghukum saya selama ini. Jadi saya pikir, S..sasuke-kun pasti akan marah melihat saya pergi berbelanja."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya kemudian tersenyum kecil. Ia lalu mengambil sumpit dan mengambil beberapa makanan dan ia taruh di atas piring Hinata.

"Aku memarahimu karena kau selalu telat dalam kelasku,dan itu jelas salah. Tapi apa kamu pergi berbelanja juga salah?" jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak sih. Ah ada lagi."

"Hn?"

"Sasuke-kun, kalau saya boleh tahu, umurnya berapa?"

"tahun ini 28."

"Ooh..seumur kakak saya."

"Begitu?"

"I..iya. anu terus…."

"Apa lagi?"

Hinata kemudian menatap wajah seorang bayi yang kini tertidur lelap di sebuah sofa coklat di dekatnya. Ryuu tertidur di pelukan Hinata saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Ryuu. Ryuu itu anak Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke terdiam dan mengalihkan tatapannya kepada bayi kecil yang kini tertidur pulas. Ia tersenyum dan kembali menatap mata lavender milik Hinata.

"Iya, Ryuu anakku."

"T..tapi setahu saya, Sasuke-kun belum menikah kan?"

"Belum."

"Kok bisa? Apa Sasuke-kun…"

"Ryuu-chan bukan anak kandungku, dia anak sahabatku dan istrinya yang sudah meninggal."

"Ah begitu, maaf." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf untuk apa?"

"Saya tidak tahu kalau dia anak dari sahabat Sasuke-kun yang sudah meninggal. Saya turut berduka cita."

"Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang makanlah nanti kau sakit dan tidak bisa masuk ke kelasku besok."

"I..iya, selamat makan."

"Kring-Kring"

Suara jam beker berbunyi dan membangunkan Hinata dari mimpinya. Dengan perlahan ia buka matanya dan melihat jam beker pink miliknya.

"Jam 8…"

Hinata segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya, dan langsung pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya. Setelah ia memakai baju ia segera pergi menuju dapur untuk sarapan pagi. Ia melihat meja yang kini telah penuh oleh beberapa belanjaan seperti roti, susu dan lain sebagainya. Hinata diam sejenak dan sadar bahwa kemarin ia di belikan beberapa makanan oleh dosennya.

Hinata lalu menyiapkan sarapan untuknya sendiri dan memakanya. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat senyuman Sasuke yang baru saja ia lihat pertama kalinya dan entah kenapa hal tersebut membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Hinata lalu menelan sarapannya dan melihat jam yang terpasang di tembok dapurnya.

Hinata segera menyelesaikan dan membereskan sarapannya dan mengambil tasnya.

Ia takut hari ini ia akan dihukum Sasuke apabila telat.

Hinata kembali menggoes sepedanya dengan kencang, tinggal 15 menit lagi kelas akan dimulai. Ia tidak ingin di hukum oleh dosennya. Kemarin saja telapak kakinya kaku karena kedinginan karena ia tidak di ijinkan memakai sepatu.

Hinata berlari menuju kelasnya dan segera membuka pintu. Dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal Hinata mencari sosok dosennya itu. Beruntung si dosen tidak ada, berarti ia tidak terlambat. Namun kejanggalan dirasakan Hinata ketika ia sadar tidak ada satupun orang di dalam kelasnya.

"Loh, pada kemana sih?"

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan ada tangan yang menepuk pundaknya dengan pelan. Hinata segera berbalik untuk mengetahui siapa yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

" Sasu..eh Pak Uchiha."

"Kamu sedang apa disini Hyuuga?" tanya Sasuke.

"B..bukannya sekarang kelas bapak ya?"

"Hah? Teman-temanmu tidak memberitahu?"

Hinata menggeleng tidak mengerti.

"Aku saat ini tidak bisa mengajar, dan kebetulan tidak ada dosen pengganti."

"Ada apa memangnya?"

"Hari ini ada kerabatku yang meninggal, aku harus pulang."

"Oh begitu. Turut berduka cita pak."

"Anu, boleh aku minta tolong?"

"Apa pak?"

"Aku titip Ryuu sehari ini padamu ya? Kau tidak ada kelas lagi kan."

Hinata menggeleng.

"Tapi kenapa anda tidak membawa Ryuu ke rumah keluarga anda?"

Sasuke menghela napas dan membalikkan tubuh tegapnya membelakangi Hinata yang kini menatapnya.

"Orang tuaku tidak tahu soal Ryuu. Aku merahasiakannya."

"Kalau begitu selama anda bekerja, Ryuu di titipkan kepada siapa?"

"Aku menitipkannya pada temanku. Tapi kebetulan hari ini dia ada perlu."

"Sekarang Ryuu ada dimana?"

"Dia bersama temanku itu, tapi sebentar lagi ia akan pergi jadi aku harus cepat-cepat menjemputnya."

"Hmm, baiklah."

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah bercat krem. Sasuke kemudian turun di susul dengan Hinata. Sasuke lalu memencet tombol lonceng di depan pagar rumah tersebut.

Keluarlah sesosok pria berambut pirang dan berkulit tan sambil menggendong bayi dari rumah itu. Pria itu berlari dan segera membuka pagar rumahnya. Dan tersenyum melihat Sasuke. Setelah itu ia lalu segera menyerahkan Ryuu kepada Sasuke.

"Maaf ya, aku tidak bisa menjaganya hari ini, apalagi kau harus pulang kerumah orang tuamu hari ini juga."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku yang minta maaf karena selalu membuatmu repot Naruto."

Pria bernama Naruto itu mengangguk dan melihat Hinata yang kini berdiri disamping Sasuke. Naruto kemudian tersenyum kepada Hinata dan Hinata pun membalasnya.

"Siapa dia Sasuke?"

"Oh dia mahasiswi di tempat aku mengajar."

"Selamat pagi." Ucap Hinata pada Naruto.

"Pagi. Nah Sasuke, maaf aku tidak bisa berbincang-bincang dahulu. Aku harus segera pergi."

"Hn. Hati-hati."

Naruto mengangguk dan segera mengendarai motornya dan meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata yang kini menatap kepergiannya.

"Hyuuga, maaf bisa gendong dia?"

"Iya."

**BERSAMBUNG**

**Hadeuh hadeuh**

**Sasu-nya disini aku buat beda 8 taun ama Hina-nyan.**

**Soalnya aku baca Manga yang judulnya Dengeki Daisy or Electric daisy. Di sonoh ceritanya juga si cowo beda 8 taun lebih tua ama si cewe. Dan setelah saya pikir bagus juga. Ya sudah.**

**Sebenarnya saya emang suka bikin umur Sasuke agak sedikit jauh lebih tua dari Hinata.**

**Well, memiliki pasangan yang dewasa itu lebih bagus daripada yang seumur loh..**

**Beneran! Dan sepertinya tipe2 saya juga begitu. Ya gpp lah beda 7 sampe 12 taun asal jangan ama om-om pedofil 40 taun..hiiiy! amit-amit! Eh pengecualian denk buat Om Vincent di Game Final Fantasy VII yang umurnya lebih tua dari ayah saya. Eugh..si Om teh kasep pisan euy..jadi bogoh kieu urang teh. Dan kalo boleh, Om Hyde dari Laruku juga mau kok #plakk**

**Oh ya untuk Fic saya yang berjudul "RAINBOWS" saya bingung.. itu dilanjutin apa kagak? Soal umurnya Sasu ma Hina di situ juga terinspirasi ama manga with my brother dimana kisah percintaan si adik cewe dan kakak tiri cowoknya yang beda 11 taun..hoho.**

**Ya begitulah. Sebisa saya. Saya akan mengupdate fic2 saya yang lain.**

**Mohon pengertiannya yah. Yang lama itu mikirin idenya.**

**Apalagi fic Cintaku dengan si anak tukang tahu..hiks-hiks..**

**Saya selalu muncul ide kalau saya lagi makan tahu. Tapi saya akhir-akhir ini tidak sedang ingin makan tahu, jadinya gak muncul-muncul deh.**

**Ya sudahlah tolong reviewnya ya Bos!**

**Doain juga supaya saya di beliin Gitar baru.. hiks *padahal gak bisa main***

**Hatur nuhun kasadayana**

**(Makasih buat smuanya)**

**Salam Hangat**

**Nao-shi**


	2. Chapter 2

**aiiyaaa~ ambo datang lagi~ *campuran china padang deh***

**Sebelumnya saya mau mengucapkan Minal Aid eh..makasih buanyak buat nyang repiu**  
><strong>hihi<strong>  
><strong>sebelum kita memulai rapat eh membaca ada baiknya saya membalas para repiu yang baik hati..<strong>

**Hyuuchiha Prinka : hehe makasih dah review..ndak lupa kok sama fic yang laen..cmn bingung aja soal fic saya yg Rainbow. Soalnya chaptr selanjutnya itu ndak tahu kemana TT^TT**

**Haruno Aoi: Yup, saya setuju sama Haruno-san! Kalo aku bikin yang kissu-kissu tapi ndak pasutri rasanya memberikan contoh yang gak baik. Apalagi kita gak tahu yang baca fic kita itu udah cukup umur apa belum. Saya malah terkadang geleng-geleng kepala sama yang bikin fic lemon tapi dibawah umur, apalagi klo critanya bukan pasutri. Kurang suka atau malah tidak suka sama sekali.**

**Elflameshawol: makasih ya ^^**

**Azaela Ungu: Makasih^^**

**Hizuka Miyuki: Sasuke itu dulu galak banget sama Hinata, cuman entah kenapa kegalakannya berkurang. :D**

**Lonely Clover: Iya, aku juga pengen. Tapi sayang dosen mudaku gak ada yang cakep. Hahaha.**

**Haruka Hime: Iya, soalnya aku gak terlalu suka yang diulur-ulur gitu. Jadi aku buat cepet aja haha. Cowok lebih tua hihi aku suka!**

**Ririrea: iya susah banget, terkadang ide datang pada waktu yang tak terduga!**

**X: suka? Makasih!**

**Ai Hinata Lawliet: Suka juga? Makasih!**

**Lady Spain no Login: emh berapa ya aku lupa,Volume ke 7 klo ga salah yang pasti si terakhir tuh si teru terperangkap di bianglala, sedangkan si kurosaki kayaknya mau ninggalin si teru. Hiks kasian TT^TT**

**Bliebers: Bagus? Makasih!**

**Yuki Tsukushi: menghiburkah? Syukurlah. Tapi saya takut lama-lama critanya jadi membosankan.**

**Nyx Quartz : entahlah..haha oi Sasuke! Lo ada perasaan ke Hinata? Kurang ajar lo! Katanya lo mau kawin ma gue?**

**Uchihyuu Nagisa : Jujur aja, saya mendapat tekanan mental dalam Fic Rainbow TT^TT. Yah walau tidak ada yang menflame sih.**

**Hyouma Schieffer: : Hihi, aku gak suka kalo si Sasu terlalu dingin soalnya, saya suka OOC soalnya. Hmm Ryuu anak siapa ya? Dia anak saya sama Sasuke sebenarnya. XP**

**Kimidori Hana: eugh, da kumahanya? Hese euy. Lagi gak ada ide tapi pastilah di lanjut TT^TT**

**Zorotechii: iya, aku gak lupa ama fic yg sebelumnya kok. Zo juga update ficnya yah! Soalnya aku suka banget!  
>Dan buat semua yang ngereview tapi belum saya sebut namanya, DOUMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA! <strong>

**4U**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-san**

**Warning: AU,OOC**

**Pair: Sasuke & Hinata**

**Genre:Romance, Family**

* * *

><p>Hinata memasuki pintu apartemen Sasuke sambil menggendong Ryuu yang tertidur di lengan kanannya.<p>

Baru saja Sasuke pergi untuk pulang kerumah keluarganya. Hinata lalu membaringkan Ryuu pada tempat tidur mungil berspreikan kain berwarna biru muda yang menjadi cirri khas seorang anak laki-laki. Ryuu sedikit menggeliat ketika Hinata membaringkannya dengan pelan dan hal itu membuat Hinata gemas dan mencubit pipi gembul bayi tersebut.

"Ryuu kamu lucu banget!"

Hinata tersenyum kecil melihat anak angkat dosennya tersebut tertidur pulas. Ia menatap lembut wajah bayi itu dengan lembut dan mengelus kedua pipi merahnya, lalu ia mengecup pelan kening Ryuu.

Hinata ingat kalau Sasuke tidak akan pulang hari ini, dan dengan kebetulan pula esok hari ia tidak ada jadwal kuliah, Hinata tidak segan untuk mengurus Ryuu selama seharian penuh. Lagipula Ryuu bukan anak yang rewel dan dia tidak merasa terganggu dengan Hinata yang baru saja ia lihat. Ryuu justru mau digendong Hinata tanpa ragu-ragu.

Hinata dengan cekatan segera menyapu semua ruangan yang ada. Mencuci segala peralatan makan yang sejak pagi belum Sasuke bersihkan. Kemudia ia mengelap kaca yang sedikit berdebu.

Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, Hinata lalu mengenakan celemek dan mulai menyiapkan bahan makanan untuknya, sedangkan untuk Ryuu, hanya tersedia susu bubuk dan bubur bayi.

Selesai memasak, Hinata mendengar suara tangisan yang nyaring dari arah kamar Ryuu. Ia segera berlari dan mendapati bayi itu kini tengah menangis. Hinata segera menggendong Ryuu dan melihat kearah bokong bayi itu. Ryuu mengompol.

Untung saja Hinata tahu cara mengganti popok bayi. Pada saat ia berumur 4 tahun, ia memperhatikan mendiang ibunya mengganti popok adiknya Hanabi. Karena itu Hinata sering membantu ibunya itu untuk mengganti popok adiknya.

Hinata lalu segera mengambil popok bayi yang tersimpan didalam lemari kecil berwarna putih. Dengan pelan Hinata mengganti popok itu agar ia tidak menyakiti Ryuu.

Setelah berhasil mengganti popoknya, Hinata lalu menggendong Ryuu dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dengan perlahan namun Ryuu tidak kunjung berhenti menangis.

Hinata pikir Ryuu kelaparan. Lalu Hinata pergi menuju dapur sambil menggendong Ryuu dan segera membuat bubur bayi untuknya.

Setelah membuatnya, Hinata membawa Ryuu beserta makanannya ke ruang tv dan Hinata menyuapi Ryuu sambil menonton acara tv kesukaannya. Jujur saja, entah kenapa Hinata merasa nyaman dengan kegiatan seperti ini.

"Aaa…ayo aaaaam.."

Hinata menyuapi Ryuu dengan sedikit bercanda. Hinata mengayun-ayunkan sendok mungilnya diikuti oleh arah mata Ryuu yang mengikuti gerak sendok tersebut. Pada saat Ryuu membuka mulutnya dan sendok itu hampir memasuki mulutnya, dan pada saat Ryuu hendak menutup mulutnya, Hinata kembali menarik sendok itu sambil tetawa.

Ryuu pun ikut tertawa meelihatnya dan lagi-agi Hinata merasa gemas dengan bayi itu.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara bel berbunyi mengaggetkan Hinata yang masih menyuapi Ryuu yang menikmati makanannya.

"S..siapa ya yang datang? Aduh bagaimana ini."

Hinata menggendong Ryuu dan dengan ragu-ragu ia membuka pintu.

"S..siapa?" tanya Hinata.

"H..Hinata?"

Hinata kaget dengan kedua sosok di depannya. Gadis berambut pink dan berambut pirang kini berdiri dihadapannya. Sakura dan Ino kini menatap Hinata keheranan.

"Hinata, ngapain kamu disini?" tanya Ino.

"A..aku..aku."

"Tunggu, Ino kita gak salah alamat nih?" tanya Sakura sambil menyodorkan kertas bertuliskan sebuah alamat kepada Ino.

Ino kemudian membaca lagi kertas itu dan menoleh kesebuah tulisan yang sudah terpasang di sisi pintu.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Benar kok. Ini rumah Pak Uchiha.

Ino dan Sakura saling berpandangan dan dengan perlahan mereka menengok earah Hinata yang berdiri kaku menatap mereka sambil menggendong sebuah bayi.

"Hinata, sedang apa kamu disini?" tanya Sakura dan Ino serentak.

"A..aku..ini emm.."

"Tunggu sebentar, Hinata siapa anak imut ini?" tanya Sakura sambil menyentuh pipi gembul Ryuu yang menatap mereka dengan polosnya.

"Di..dia anak…"

"Hinata! Apa hubunganmu dengan Pak Uchiha? Siapa anak ini!" teriak Ino sambil memajukan tubuhnya hendak masuk kedalam apartemen.

"T..tunggu. tenang dulu. Aku b..bisa jelaskan.

* * *

><p>"Oh, jadi begitu?" tanya Ino sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.<p>

Hinata mengangguk pelan sambil duduk berhadapan dengan Ino, sedangkan Sakura kini tiduran di atas sofa sambil mengangkat Ryuu dan bercanda-canda dengan bayi itu.

"Hmm, ngomong-ngomong anak ini tidak mirip dengan Pak Uchiha ya?" tanya Sakura sambil memperhatikan kedua bola mata Ryuu yang berbeda dengan warna bola mata dosennya tersebut.

"Kan sudah kubilang, dia bukan anak kandung Sas..eh Pak Uchiha."

"Warna matanya, sama denganku.."

"Heh?" Hinata dan Ino langsung menoleh kearah Sakura yang masih menatap Ryuu. Ino segera mengambil Ryuu dari tangan Sakura dan segera melihat warna mata bayi mungil itu.

"Warna hijau.." gumam Ino.

"Wah, jangan-jangan bayi imut ini anakku ya?" Sakura segera mendudukan dirinya dan mengambil Ryuu dari tangan Ino.

"Mana mungkin Sakura! Kau belum punya suami! Jangankan suami, pacar saja belum punya! Bagaimana bisa punya anak?" bentak Ino.

"Hehe, aku kan bercanda Ino."

"Hah. Lalu Hinata, kapan Pak Uchiha pulang? Kau bisa mengurus Ryuu sendirian?"

"Aku bisa mengurus anak kecil kok. Aku ini jago mengurus anak kecil!" jawab Hinata sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku tidak jadi membantumu deh." Ucap Ino sambil menghela napas.

"Lalu, kenapa kalian berdua tau apartemen Pak Uchiha? Kalian mau apa kesini?"

"O..oh..i..itu. ee…"

"Kami mau menguntitnya." Jawab Sakura dengan jujurnya.

"Sakura!" Ino memukuli mulut Sakura dengan kerasnya.

"Ap..apa sih Ino? Sakit tahu?" Sakura mengelus-elus bibirnya yang baru di tamper oleh Ino.

"Me..menguntit? Kalian menguntit?" tanya Hinata sambil melebarkan kedua matanya.

"Tidak, kami kesini karena ada urusan Hinata. Urusan yang biasa saja."

"Oh begitu." Hinata mengangguk.

Ino berdiri dan meregangkan badannya, kemudian memperhatikan seisi apartemen Sasuke dengan seksama, kemudian ia mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di atas sofa.

"Ya sudah, karena Pak Uchiha tidak ada, kami pulang deh."

"Pulang? Aku masih mau main sama Ryuu-chan." Rengek Sakura.

"Pulang dahi lebar! Kasihan Ryuu bila ia terus bersamamu!" Ino lalu mengambil Ryuu dari pangkuan Sakura dan menyerahkan bayi itu pada Hinata.

"Hiks, dah Ryuu. Ibu akan merindukanmu."

"Siapa yang ibu hah? Ayo pulang." Ino memukul kepala Sakura lalu menyeret Sakura pergi.

"Kalian hati-hati. Ah Ryuu-chan, dadah sama tante Ino dan tante Sakura."

Hinata lalu mengangkat tangan mungil Ryuu dan melambai-lambaikaannya kearah Ino dan Sakura yang sudah menjauh.

Hinata berlari menuju kamar Ryuu dan segera mengambil bayi itu, ia lihat Ryuu mengompol dan Hinata memutuskan untuk memandikannya saat itu juga. Karena hari ini Sasuke akan pulang, maka ia ingin saat dosennya sampai di rumah, semua sudah selesai ia kerjakan.

Hinata membawa Ryuu ke kamar mandi dan memasukan Ryuu kedalam bak mandi kecil berwarna biru. Ryuu terlihat senang ketika Hinata dengan pelan membasahi tubuhnya dan menyabuninya. Ryuu bahkan bermain-main dengan sabunnya. Hinata kemudia membasahi wajah dan kepala Ryuu yang masih botak.

Selesai memandikan Ryuu. Hinata segera memakaikan baju dan memberikan bedak pada bayi itu. Ryuu yang segar karena baru saja mandi dan juga wangi tubuhnya saat itu membuat Hinata merasa semakin gemas dengan anak angkat dosennya.

"Ryuu!" Hinata mengangkat Ryuu dan memeluknya dengan erat. Beberapa kali ia kecup pipi merah bayi lima bulan itu. Hinata merasa Ryuu adalah anak kandungnya. Ia sangat senang dengan posisinya saat ini. Tiba-tiba saja raut wajah Hinata yang tadinya senang berubah menjadi sedih.

"Ryuu, papa akan pulang hari ini, dan aku akan pulang kerumahku. Aku tidak bisa bermain lagi denganmu."

Ryuu yang tidak mengerti hanya tertawa-tawa sambil memainkan rambut Hinata yang tergerai di depan dadanya.

"Nah Ryuu, kita sarapan yuk? Aku sudah membuatkan makanan untukmu."

Hinata pergi menuju dapur untuk mengambil makanan Ryuu, namun saat ia hendak mengambil makanannya, suara pintu terbuka masuk kedalam pendengarannya.

"Tadaima."

Hinata berlari menuju ruang tamu dan ia menjumpai Sasuke yang sedang membuka sepatunya.

"Okaerinasai." Ucap Hinata dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajahnya.

Sasuke melihat Hinata dan tersenyum kecil. Kemudian ia menaruh tasnya keatas meja dan memperhatikan isi rumahnya yang bersih dan rapih. Sasuke lalu menoleh kearah Hinata yang berada jauh d sampingnya.

"Kau yang mengerjakan semuanya ya?"

"Ah ya apa?"

"Kau membersihkan rumahku kan?"

"Emh, iya."

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu."

"Un, tidak apa-apa kok, Sa..sasuke-kun."

"Aku tidak menyangka mahasiswiku yang sering terlambat bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah." Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil.

"K..kalau hal seperti ini, saya bisa." Jawab Hinata sambil menunduk malu.

"Hn. Mana Ryuu?"

"Ah dia ada di kamar."

Sasuke lalu segera memasuki kamar Ryuu dan ia mendapati anak angkatnya itu kini bermain dengan mainan kecilnya. Sasuke tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Ryuu dan mengangkat Ryuu tinggi-tinggi.

"Ryuu-chan! Papa sudah pulang!"

Ryuu yang di angkat tertawa riang sambil menyentuh wajah Sasuke. Sasuke kemudian mengayun-ayunkan tubuh Ryuu dalam gendongannya dengan raut wajah gembira. Dari pintu Hinata melihat dosennya kini tersenyum bahagia dan secara tidak sadar Hinata pun tersenyum dengan wajah yang memerah.

Sasuke lalu berputar dan mendapati Hinata yang masih tersenyum dengan wajah yang memerah. Sasuke lalu mendekati mahasiswinya tersebut sambil menggendong Ryuu.

"Hyuuga, wajahmu merah. Kau kenapa?"

"Hah?" Hinata kaget dan menyentuh pipinya. Ia merasa wajahnya kini memanas dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Hinata lalu membalikkan badannya dan menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya yang merona.

"Aduh-aduh, aku kenapa?" gumamnya dalam hati.

"Hyuuga, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke sambil mendekati Hinata dan berdiri di hadapannya.

"T..tidak apa-apa. Emh lebih baik saya pulang dulu."

Hinata segera keluar dari apartemen Sasuke tanpa mendengar panggilan Sasuke dari dalam.

"Hyuuga! Barang-barangmu masih disini!"

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berjalan mundur. Kemudian ia menghadap kearah Sasuke yang masih menatapnya heran, Hinata membungkuk dan kembali berjalan memasuki apartemen Sasuke dan segera mengambil barang-barangnya yang ia letakkan di dalam kamar Ryuu.

Setelah mendapati semua barangnya, Hinata kembali membungkukan di hadapan Sasuke lalu segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Hinata berjalan kedepan dengan langkah yang bisa di bilang terburu-buru, hingga sebuah benda jatuh dari tasnya dan ia tidak sadar sehingga melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sasuke melihat benda yang jatuh dari tas mahasiswinya tersebut dan langsung mengambilnya, dan langsung melihat Hinata yang saat ini sudah sedikit menjauh.

"Hyuuga! Ada yang tertinggal!."

Namun entah sengaja atau tidak, Hinata tidak memperdulikan panggilan dosennya tersebut. Ia terus berjalan bahkan sempat sedikit berlari untuk segera pergi dari lokasi tersebut. Sasuke menatap heran Hinata dan melihat benda milik Hinata yang terjatuh tadi.

"Ini kunci apa ya?"

* * *

><p>Sesampainya Hinata di apartemen miliknya, Hinata segera merogoh tasnya untuk mendapatkan kunci apartemennya. Namun ia merasa janggal karena ia tidak menemukan satu buah kuncipun dari kamarnya.<p>

"Kunci. Kuncinya dimana?"

Hinata membongkar isi tasnya. Mengeluarkan semua benda-benda dari dalam tasnya dan berharap benda yang ia cari ada di dalam sana. Setelah sekian lama mencari dan membongkar, Hinata tidak menemukan satu kunci pun dari dalam tasnya. Ia terduduk lemas di depan pintu. Ia ingin menangis saat ini. Di dalam otaknya ia berpikir, dimana ia menghilangkan kuncinya dan dimana pula mala mini ia harus tidur.

Hinata kemudian mendapat ide, hari ini mungkin ia bisa menginap di rumah salah satu sahabatnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya dari kantung celananya dan segera menghubungi Sakura sahabatnya.

"Halo?"

"Halo Sakura-chan!"

"Hn? Ada apa Hinata?"

"A..anu, aku bisa minta tolong?"

"Tolong apa?"

"Kunci apartemenku hilang, aku tidak tahu kunciku dimana. Sekarang aku tidak bisa masuk ke apartemen, bisakah aku menginap di rumahmu malam ini?"

"Hilang? Kok bisa hilang?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Aku sih tidak keberatan kalau kau menginap, hanya saja.. saat ini aku dan keluargaku sedang ada di luar kota, besok kami baru pulang."

"L..lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Coba telepon Ino."

"Baiklah, akan kucoba. Maaf merepotkanmu Sakura-chan."

"Hn. Tidak apa."

Hinata mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan segera memencet tombol nomor milik temannya satu lagi.

"Selamat siang, disini dengan Yamanaka Ino, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ino, ini aku Hinata."

"Aku sudah tahu kau Hinata. Ada apa?"

"Boleh tidak aku menginap dirumahmu?"

"Boleh-boleh! Mau kapan?"

"Hari ini. Kunci apartemenku hilang."

"Hari ini? Hilang? Kok bisa?"

"Aku tidak tahu Ino."

"Aduh Hinata! Maaf sekali! Hari ini tidak bisa."

"K..kenapa? aku harus tidur dimana malam ini?"

"Hari ini banyak tamu datang kerumahku. Hm.. bagaimana kalau kau pulang dulu ke rumahmu. Besok kan masih libur."

"Aku gak ada ongkos Ino."

"Lalu bagaimana Hinata? Aku jadi nangis nih."

"Entahlah Ino."

"Yah, bagaimana dong..eh halo? Halo?"

Ponsel Hinata kini mati secara tiba-tiba. Hinata baru ingat dari kemarin ia belum mencharger ponselnya. Tidak terasa akhirnya bulir-bulir air mata keluar dari matanya. Hinata

Menyembunyikan wajahnya di lututnya. Kini ia bingung setengah mati.

"Hyuuga."

Hinata menengadah dan mencari sosok yang memanggilnya. Sasuke kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan Ryuu di gendongannya.

"Sa..sasuke..kun."

Hinata berdiri di hadapan dosennya. Kemudian ia hapus air mata yang sudah membasahi wajah cantiknya. Sasuke menatapnya datar dan menyentuh pipi lembab Hinata dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Hinata kaget sekaligus heran.

"Ryuu-chan lihat, tante Hinata menangis seperti anak kecil." Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Ryuu yang tentu saja belum mengerti tertawa melihat wajah Hinata yang amburasut. Ryuu mengulurkan tangan kearah Hinata. Hinata segera mengambil Ryuu dan memeluknya erat. Air matanya keluar deras dari kedua matanya.

"A..anu Sasuke-kun mau apa kemari?"

Sasuke merogoh sakunya dan menyerahkan sesuatu pada Hinata. Hinata mengambilnya dan kembali menatap dosennya dengan mata yang bertanya-tanya.

"Tadi jatuh saat kau pulang. Padahal sudah aku panggil-panggil tapi sepertinya kau tidak mendengar."

"M..maafkan saya."

"Hn, masuklah dan istirahat."

"A..anu kalau tidak keberatan, silahkan masuk dulu." Ucap Hinata mempersilahkan.

"Tidak, aku pulang saja."

"T..tapi saya jadi merasa tidak enak. Karena saya sudah merepotkan Sasuke-kun."

"Hn. Aku tidak masalah kok. Nah Ryuu, ayo kita pulang."

Ryuu berteriak ketika dirinya akan di lepaskan dari pelukan Hinata. Ryuu merasa nyaman dengan Hinata dan sepertinya Ryuu sedang tidak ingin di pisahkan darinya untuk sementara.

"Aduh, Ryuu-chan nakal."

"Anu, Sasuke-kun bagaimana kalau anda masuk dulu selagi menunggu Ryuu mau melepaskan diri dari saya."

"Hah, baiklah. Maaf merepotkan Hyuuga."

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa."

* * *

><p>Sasuke menyeruput teh di depannya. Hinata duduk di sofa menghadap dosennya sambil terus memeluk Ryuu yang lagi-lagi memain-mainkan rambut panjangnya.<p>

"Sepertinya Ryuu menyukaimu Hyuuga."

"O..oh ya?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan dan kembali menyeruput tehnya.

"A..anu Sasuke-kun. Aku ingin bertanya."

"Hn?"

"Orang tua Ryuu. Apa penyebab kematian orang tua Ryuu."

3 Bulan yang lalu.

Sasuke keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Ia berlari kesebuah lokasi dimana terdapat banyak orang-orang yang berdiri cemas dan juga para petugas pemadam kebakaran.

Sasuke berlari mendekati petugas kebakaran yang kini tengah sibuk memadamkan api sebuah rumah di depannya. Rumah itu hampir terbakar habis.

"Dimana? Dimana penghuninya?"

"Kami tidak sempat menolongnya tuan. Apinya terlalu besar untuk dimasuki."

"Apa? Brengsek, temanku dan istrinya ada didalam!"

"Maaf tuan..tapi."

"Aaargh!" Sasuke merebut selang air dari petugas dan membasahi dirinya snediri kemudian segera menerobos masuk kedalam rumah yang sudah dilahap api. Ia tidak perduli, ia harus menyelamatkan sahabatnya dan keluarganya.

Sasuke berlari-lari sambil mencari sahabatnya. Ia tidak perduli dengan rasa panas yang saat ini ia rasakan. Sasuke akhirnya menemukan dua sosok yang saat ini tersungkur. Sasuke segera mendekatinya dan menyentuhnya.

"Gaara! Gaara sadar!"

Pria berambut merah yang bernama Gaara tersebut membuka kedua matanya. Setengah dari wajahnya gosong akibat panasnya api.

"S..sasuke."

"Gaara! Bertahanlah aku akan segera membawa kalian keluar."

"Ryuu..M..matsuri."

Sasuke melihat sosok di sebelah Gaara. Ia melihat Matsuri yang sepertinya tidak sadarkan diri seperti sedang melindungi sesuatu. Sasuke menyentuh Matsuri dan menyentuh lehernya.

Matsuri telah tiada. Air mata keluar dari mata Sasuke saat ia melihat Ryuu yang menangis di dalam pelukan Matsuri. Sepertinya Matsuri melindungi buah hatinya itu.

"S..sasuke.."

"Iya Gaara."

"Jaga..p..putraku.."

"Jangan bilang begitu Gaara. Kau dan Ryuu akan selamat!"

"J..jaga Ryuu, besarkanlah ia dan sayangilah ia seperti anakmu kandungmu sendiri."

"Tidak Gaara. Kau yang harusnya membesarkan dia."

"Terima k…kasih sahabatku. S..selamat tinggal."

"Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Hinata dan Sasuke terdiam dalam beberapa waktu. Sasuke kembali mengingat kejadian itu. Dimana sahabatnya dan istrinya meninggal dalam rumahnya yang dilahap api. Hinata kemudian berdiri dan menaruh Ryuu disampingnya. Kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke.

"A..aku akan membuatkan makan siang. Bukankah jam segini anda dan Ryuu harusnya makan siang kan?"

"Kalau begitu aku bantu."

Hinata mengangguk dan masuk kedapur disusul Sasuke dari belakang sambil menggendong Ryuu. Sasuke mendudukan Ryuu di sebuah meja. Dan ia segera membantu Hinata untuk menyiapkan makan siang.

"Kok, rasanya jadi seperti suami istri ya?" benak Hinata sambil menyembunyikan rona merah wajahnya yang sudah muncul.

"Em..Hyuuga, ini di taruh di ma.."

Sasuke berjalan kearah Hinata naming dengan tidak sengaja ia menginjak air yang tercecer di lantai dan akhirnya ia terpeleset jatuh menimpa tubuh Hinata di depannya.

Hinata membuka matanya dan matanya terbelalak ketika saat ini Sasuke menindihnya. Bukan hanya menindih tapi untuk pertama kalinya bibir mereka bertemu secara tidak sengaja. Kaku dan tegang, itu yang ia rasakan, begitu pula dengan Sasuke.

Dengan cepat Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya dan berdiri. Hinata yang juga sadar pun segera berdiri dan memunggungi Sasuke sambil menyentuh bibirnya.

"T..tidak mungkin."

Sasuke menutup matanya dan berusaha menenangkan diri. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal kemudian berbalik menghadap Hinata. Sasuke kemudian membungkuk di belakang Hinata yang masih menyentuh bibirnya.

"Maaf kan aku."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Ia tidak ingin menatap wajah dosennya saat ini. Dia malu, sangat malu. Tangannya bergetar dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia bersentuhan bibir dengan seorang pria selain Ayah dan kakak laki-lakinya. Dan tentu saja hal ini membuatnya gila setengah mati.

"Le..lebih baik aku dan Ryuu pulang saja. Maaf merepotkan." Sasuke mengangkat Ryuu dari meja dan membawanya keluar dari apartemen Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata masihmematung didalam dapur.

"Ayah, Kak Neji. Maafkan Hinata."

**TBC (Tuberculosis eh To be Continued)**


End file.
